Reincarnated
by Akirawr
Summary: Yagami Raito and L Lawliet have both died and both have been reincarnated, together with Kira who is a person of his own. Will they have the same fate as their previous lives? Light x L. Horrible summary. Possible Lemons in later chapters.
1. Transfer Student

**A Death Note Fanfiction  
**_by Choclate_

**Reincarnated  
**_Yagami Raito / L Lawliet_

**Disclaimer: ** If you honestly believe I own Death Note, please, go to the nearest wall and bang your head on it vigorously. Thank you.

**Summary:**'Do you believe in reincarnation, Ryuzaki?' 'I certainly do not, Raito-kun'. Yagami Raito and L Lawliet have both died and both have been reincarnated. Kira as well, but as a person of his own. Will the reincarnation of L Lawliet and Yagami Raito meet the same fate as their incarnations did? Or was it a second chance for them to live a life that they had once dreamt to live?

**Authoress' Note: **God save me. I have been so piled up with work that I have lost the mood to write Fanfictions actually. But, I just had to write this down. I will try my best to update the other stories. Well, do enjoy.

'Hihihihi' Thinking

"Hihihihi" Talking

**Chapter 1: Transfer Student**

**-X-**

Sepia eyes stared boringly at the blackboard situated at the front of classroom. The entire square room was filled with numerous chatters and murmurs from the students who were doing anything but listening to the teacher who was desperately trying to teach. A sigh escaped cotton candy lips as those two sepia eyes closed in exasperation. Every day. Every single day, it was the same old mundane routine. Placing an elbow on the wooden table in front of him, he supported his head with his palm and stared out of the window beside him.

The students' murmuring, the teacher's nonsensical ranting, all but the soft ticking from the clock slowly diffuse into the background as he stared into oblivion. It was still pretty early in the morning, he noted. It also meant that he had an entire day of classes waiting for him. His eyes went dull at that thought.

It was not that he was a lazy student. No lazy student could ever get the perfect scores which graced his grade book. No lazy student could offhandedly state the entire periodic table, every enzyme in every metabolic reaction and solve every mathematical equation thrown at them. Certainly, no lazy student could speak seven different languages frequently and being able to write in said languages.

He was no lazy student.

He was just bored.

He was a genius and why he was sitting in a class full of hare-brained beings was beyond him. Screw the nation's rule about having to have at least 12 years of education. He snapped out of his daydream when he heard his name being called.

"Yagami-kun… Yagami-kun, are you listening?"

He slowly directed his eyes away from the window and towards the teacher. The teacher looked pitifully tired as he gave up on trying to gain the attention of the class.

"Would you please translate line one-hundred and twenty to line one-hundred and twenty four on page three hundred and two in English?" His shaky voice pleadingly asked him. Yagami Raito sighed once more as he opened the book to the designated page. Pushing his chair back, he stood up regally, instantly shutting up the entire class. The class knew of his intelligence and his position as the top student of Daikoku Private Academy. They all respected him and it showed by their actions.

"Kira was not who one would call 'Justice' but who are we to judge what 'Justice' really is. L calls himself 'Justice' as well, but we know and we can see that his opinion of 'Justice' was as tainted and demented as Kira's 'Justice'. In the end, one could not choose between the two opinions of Justice. However so, L himself…" as Raito continued to translate the Japanese tale of Kira and L, his classmates plus the teacher stared at him in awe.

Not that that was any different from every day.

**-X-**

It was nearly the end of classes for that day and Raito could not be anymore happier. He was practically trudging his way to his last class, his back still straight but the drag on his feet was evident if you were to look hard enough. As he opened the door, a whole flurry of murmurs came from within the class.

"Hey hey, Sakura! Did you hear?"

"A new guy has transferred into our class!"

"I wonder if he is hot!"

"I bet he is smart! Sexy too!"

"Where is he from, do you guys know?"

"I heard he is from England!"

After that comment, a whole chorus of squeals exploded from the group who was gossiping so loudly. Raito merely disregarded what was said excluding the fact that another hare-brained being was going to be transferred into the class. Where do all this muddle headed humans coming from?

He took his seat quietly, placing his bag perfectly on the side of his table. He resumed his position of an elbow on the table and his palm supporting his face. Turning to the window which was beside him once more, he started to daydream once more. The loud chattering soon turned to soft murmuring as the teacher walked in. The teacher tapped the blackboard with the duster, gaining ninety percent attention from the students.

"As you all have heard, there will be a new transfer student coming to our class starting from this afternoon," she started.

Raito was the least interested.

The scratching noise on the blackboard indicates that she was writing something on the blackboard, most probably the transfer student's name.

Raito could not be bothered.

The clicking of the door knob, creaking of the door and the soft yet audible gasps which resounded through the class indicated that the transfer student had entered the room, and by the somewhat excited sounding gasps, he was up to the standard of the girls' in his class.

Raito did not care one bit.

The soft thumping of school shoes which stopped soon after indicated that the transfer student has reached the front of the class, beside his teacher, most probably ready to introduce himself.

Raito would rather stare at the familiar sight outside his window.

It was only when a deep, monotonous voice resounded through the room laced with no emotions what so ever that Raito froze as a chill of familiarity ran down his spine.

"Good afternoon everyone…"

Raito slowly directed his vision to the boy who stood beside the female teacher, who was openly ogling at the transfer student. What met his eyes was something Raito had secretly wished for. The transfer student looks downright sexy. Warning bells rang in his head telling him that he had competition in being the most gorgeous male student in the academy but he could not care less. For the boy standing at the front of the class literally stole his breath away.

The transfer student was pale, paler than most of the girls in his class. Even his lips were a pale pink. He was relatively skinny too, but not bulimic skinny. His shoulders were semi-broad. His hair was a disheveled midnight colored mop with strands practically poking through every direction. But what caught his breath was not his pale skin, his skinny body which is much like a woman's nor was it his messy yet adorable hair.

It was those empty obsidian hollows that he has for eyes.

Those eyes were so deep that Raito knew that if he were to stare at it, he might get lost and never find his way out. His eyes looked so large with those black bags which surprisingly suited his look. Those eyes slowly turned to link with Raito's sepia ones. Another jolt of familiarity hit Raito once more, but this time harder and more evident. As Raito stared into those obsidian orbs, he found that one component that he had been waiting forward to see in anybody's eyes.

Unsurpassable Intelligence.

The transfer student blinked owlishly before diverting his gaze back to the rest of the student body. That was when Raito noticed the large scrawling of his teacher's on the board. It spelt out Ryuzaki Eru Roraito of which the second and last name was written in katakana instead of kanji. Ryuzaki L Lawliet.

"Good afternoon once more, fellow classmates. I am Ryuzaki L Lawliet. All are to call me Ryuzaki. I will be turning 17 this year and I have transferred from England, of which I was not in any private high school alike. As it is a requirement here to at least finish High School, I was transferred to the best school in the Kanto region. I hope to make acquaintances with everyone. It is a pleasure to meet all of you," He said as he bowed slightly. He spoke Japanese rather fluently but there was still that underlying British accent to it. A whole burst of welcomes and applause came from the students, none of which Raito partake in.

His eyes were narrowed as he stared at the transfer student who called himself 'Ryuzaki'. Raito noticed that before he spoke, L's face was straight and void of any emotion. But as he introduced himself, he saw that L's jaw was tighter and he looked relatively strained as if he was saying something which he had promptly memorized to satisfy his classmates. A small, smirk stretches Raito's lips.

L was as annoyed as he was towards these low IQ beings.

How very interesting.

**-X-**

**Oh dear god. Another Fanfiction which I just could not help but type out. This is a pairing which I really adore, even though it is a guy x guy kind of pairing. I repeat**

**This is a guy x guy Fanfiction**

**For those who just can't handle these kind of stuff or are homophobes, kindly press the cute little button on your top left hand corner which points to your left. Thank you. Does this Fanfiction make sense? I have no idea either. Do read and review telling me what you expect to see from this story!**

**Till next time my fellow readers**

**-x-**

**Choclate**


	2. First Contact

**A Death Note Fanfiction  
**_by Choclate_

**Reincarnated  
**_Yagami Raito / L Lawliet_

**Disclaimer:**If you honestly believe I own Death Note, please, go to the nearest wall and bang your head on it vigorously. Thank you.

**Summary: **'Do you believe in reincarnation, Ryuzaki?' 'I certainly do not, Raito-kun'. Yagami Raito and L Lawliet have both died and both have been reincarnated. Kira, as well, but as a person of his own. Will the reincarnation of L Lawliet and Yagami Raito meet the same fate as their incarnations did? Or was it a second chance for them to live a life that they had once dreamt to live?

**Authoress' Note:**I'm slowly… drowning in a sea of endless work.

'Hihihihi' Thinking

"Hihihihi" Talking

**Chapter 2: First Contact**

**-X-**

L sighed softly as he walked in the hallways towards his designated classroom, schedule at hand. To be honest, he was far from excited in attending school with a bunch of rowdy and utterly stupid teenagers. His right eyebrow twitched when he remembered how his caretaker had literally dragged him out of his apartment with the false promises of going to a café for a piece of his favourite cake. That man was plain devious and it shows in how he could easily manipulate L to do his bidding. That too was because his father ordered the caretaker to drag him to school. L scowled mentally at the very thought of his albino father. Shaking his head slightly, he gripped with his thumb and fore finger. He made sure that his passive mask is on before slowly twisting the knob.

As he stepped into the classroom, he didn't expect gasps of delight from the female student body. Apparently, they found his odd look rather attractive. That itself was quite puzzling to L. Those who had the honour of seeing him either shun him or gave him a look of unmasked disgust. L didn't care one way or another how people look at him. As long as they leave him alone, he was fine with it. Stopping beside who he presume was the teacher of the class, he slowly did a 90 degrees turn anti clockwise and stared at his classmates.

The irritation he felt earlier on came back full blast as he looked into the eye of each and every classmate. They were all clouded with meaningless emotions such as admiration and lust for him. He vaguely heard the teacher telling introducing him and asking him to give a small introduction. Sighing softly but unnoticeably, he thought of the script that his caretaker had promptly given him to memorize and slowly open his mouth to speak.

"Good afternoon everyone…"

At this, he noticed from the edge of his eyes that someone stiffened at the very sound of his voice. The girls in his class looked even dreamier than they already were. The guy who stiffened slowly turned towards him. That was when he felt a heavy gaze coming from the direction of that very student. Feeling rather uncomfortable at the suddenly blazing gaze, he slowly diverted his eyes towards the student to humour him. When his eyes met the student's sepia eyes, his heart skipped a beat and his stomach lurch. He never thought he would ever felt such a feeling.

Dread and utter fear.

However so, despite the feeling, he still felt a strong desire to touch the sepia eyed student. Blinking slowly to clear his thoughts, he dragged his eyes back to address the entire class. He opened his mouth again and delivered his introductory speech.

Even then, he could not stop thinking of the sepia eyed student and the amount of fear he had made him feel. Whatever it was, he was not going to risk anything and will under no cost approach that very student, even if he was pleased to see a deep intelligence in those eyes.

**-X-**

"Let us assign a seat for Ryuzaki-kun," the teacher announced. She then looked at the entire class and took note of the two empty seats.

'Hmm, the only two seats available are beside Sawamura-chan and …'

A small smile stretched her lips as she took note of the other empty seat and who it was beside. She was positive that that very student would not protest to her decision of assigning Ryuzaki to that seat. From the looks of how he had been staring at Ryuzaki, she was more than convinced that he would not drive Ryuzaki away with his 'attitude'.

"Ryuzaki-kun, your seat will be beside Yagami-kun. Yagami-kun, please stand up," she said, sweetly as she smiled at Raito. Raito visibly stiffened as L yet again looked at his direction. Raito slowly pushed his chair back and stood up. The teacher then looked at L and gave him a small tilt of her head.

"Ryuzaki-kun, your seating partner will be Yagami Raito-kun. I hope that you are fine with it. I am Miss Uno Ai, and I will be teaching you Mathematics. Please take your seat," she stated as she walked back to her table. L stared at Raito who was still standing and staring back at him. L blinked slowly and took his first step towards Raito. His stomach lurched again in fear. He was fearful of this 'Yagami Raito'. That fear doubled with every step he took towards Yagami Raito. As he dragged the chair slowly beside the still standing student, the dread had further intensified the fear in his heart. L was actually afraid of a harmless 17 year old student.

**-X-**

"Hello there," Raito started as he slowly sank into his chair. L merely regarded him with a flick of his eyes towards his direction. The man was still staring at his chair.

"Ah."

"I am Yagami Raito," Raito tried again. L gave him a stare that showed nothing.

"I believe the teacher has already introduced you to me," L stated, his tone still monotonous. He placed a foot on his chair. Raito gave him a quizzical look as L got into his odd way of sitting. His knees bent and pressed against his chest. His feet which were sneaker laden kept his entire body up including his bottom. The entire class was staring at L now at his sitting posture.

"Don't you feel uncomfortable sitting like that?" Raito asked, his voice filled with the confusion he felt. L shook his head.

"I am used to it. After all, if I were to sit 'properly', my deduction abilities will decrease by over 30% and I could not afford that," L said in a matter-of-factly voice. Raito's eyes dilated as a memory pierced his mind. A blurry memory.

'_I have to sit like this. If I sit normally, my powers of deduction fall by a factor of 40%_'

"40%"

"What did you say, Yagami-kun?" L's voice broke him out of his daze. Raito shook his head softly and gave L a small smile.

"I said, your power of deduction will fall by 40%, at least," Raito answered sheepishly. L gave him an inquiring stare before nodding.

"Yes, 40%, very accurate of you Yagami-kun,"

"Alright, class. Please open your textbooks and flip to page 204," Miss Uno instructed. L reverted his eyes from Raito's face to the table as Raito took out his book. He realized then that L probably has yet to receive his books and politely offered, "Would you like to share my book for today's lesson?"

L looked at him again, eyes searching for something in Raito's eyes. A small sweet smile appeared on his pale lips as he nodded. Raito's heart accelerated at the very sight of it. He had totally forgotten just how sexy he thought L looked earlier.

And now he was fully reminded of it.

**-X-**

"Ah ha! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Dark brownish maroon eyes stared upon the figure of the black haired transfer student as he walked into the school a few minutes ago. The man stood on the roof; staring at the classroom that grey eyed student had entered. A pink tongue gently licked cotton candy lips as he thought of the black haired raven.

"L LAWLIET!" He rasped as he gripped his dark brown hair. A maniacal glint was visible in his eyes and the sunlight made it appear blood red.

"I have waited forever for this moment! This time I will have you! THIS TIME YOU WILL BE MINE! AND YAGAMI RAITO WILL NOT STOP ME YET AGAIN! !" He yelled out to no one in particular. His body racked with the laughter that erupted from his chest.

"L LAWLIET! L LAWLIET! YOU ARE MINE! MINE!"

**-X-**

**Oh hey it's another chapter! And yes, I have a feeling you guys know who that maniac is. And what is his intention towards L now? What does he mean by 'Raito will not stop me yet again?' Just another note again**

**This is a guy x guy Fanfiction**

**For those who just can't handle these kind of stuff or are homophobes, kindly press the cute little button on your top left hand corner which points to your left. Thank you. **

**And both L and Raito are 17 years old in this Fanfiction.**

**Till next time my fellow readers**

**-x-**

**Choclate**


End file.
